


The Stories of Their Demise

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collecion of deaths, from the first to the most important, to one that make you laugh.</p><p>These are the stories of the Fake AH Crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team Nice Dynamite

The first time Gavin died, it was flailing arms and pounding hearts. He was on top of a buidling with some random kids from the neighborhood. It was at the peak of the bubonic plague, which was ravishing it's way through Europe.

He and the others were gathered to end it before the disease did that for them.

The oldest boy went first. He fell with a scream, and there was a soft thud of his body against the pavement. The next was the youngest. He was only 8, and terrified out of his mind by the plague. He went silently, though there was a small sound when he landed.

Gavin was last to go. He stepped off the roof with his lungs squeezing to hold in his air. As he began his tangle through the air, he let out a squawk and flailed his limbs, trying to find purchase on the air. The cobbled stone road looked a lot less comforting as he plummeted towards it.

It was a lot more painful than he thought it'd be.

And then everything went dark.

When he awoke, he was standing, a few feet away, staring at the blood and goop left from his fall. It sickened him.

□■□■□■□■

The first time Michael died it was full of blood and gore.

He was stationed in Afghanistan, though not on his own choice. He had joined the military thanks to his mother when he graduated. And here he was, in a humvee with three other soldiers. It was dark, and the night vision goggles hurt his face. His gun was clutched at his side, keeping him company.

They were on their way to a village, see if they could get any innocent civilians out. It was dark, and the rolling sand became so monotonous that they weren't paying attention, not really.

As they approached a small dune, Kary pointed out the windshield. "There's something there." She said, her voice steady and steely. Michael looked from the back seat and scoffed. "No there isn't! Get going, dumb ass!" He barked with a laugh. He wished he noticed the landmine. The explosion  _burned._

He could feel the metal frame of the car stabbing its way through his stomach. He saw red, and fire, before he went numb.

He woke up, sprawled out in the sand, not a scratch to be found on himself. Around a meter away, the wreckage was still burning, melting the metal and sand. A charred leg was sticking out the window.

He couldn't keep his lunch down.


	2. Team OG

The first time Geoff died, it didn't hurt.

He was too drunk to realize what was going on. His clothes and breath reeked of vodka and scotch. His vision blurred and the colors bled together. He knew he was outside, between some bar and a strip joint, the neon weeping into the dark, polluted sky.

The first hit came to his stomach, square in the center of his gut. He barely registered the next sensations. Fingers gripping his biceps, being dragged back, the hand at his throat. He hardly noticed the blood running from his mouth and staining his clothes. He missed the audible rasp of his breath and the collision of a fist on skin.

Before he knew it, he was stone cold sober, his vision clean and his body fine. He saw a blood stain and the group that'd beat him.

He never ran so fast in his life.  
□■□■□■

The first time Jack died, she saw it coming.

She was sitting in the copilot seat, teaching an aviation student who was close to getting his license. She carefully watched the dials and controls, measuring his movements. She knew he was capable and could do it on his own, but she wanted to make sure nothing went wrong.

She had warned him. She watched as the altimeter randomly jumped or dropped. She told him to land. He told her to shut her mouth, that he knew better than some girl that was younger than him.

She watched for a few moments as the plane stuttered and began to fall. She grabbed the controls, barking into her headset that they were falling.

The ground was rapidly approaching, the brown grass speeding towards the windshield, filling more and more of the veiw. There was a lot of scratching, scraping, and screeching as the plane crashed, and burning as the fuel tank burst. There was jostling, and pain, and then nothing. 

When she came back, she was standing several meters down the runway, looking at the burning wreckage in the feild.

She ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this was written on my phone, so sorry if there are mistakes.


End file.
